Black Betty Halloween ComicFest 1
| next = }} "Meet Black Betty: Chapter One" is the title to the first story from the Black Betty Halloween ComicFest one-shot special published by Action Lab Comics under their Danger Zone imprint. It was written by Shawn Gabborin with artwork and inks by Michela Da Sacco. The second story in this special is a preview of the upcoming "Danger Doll Squad" series and features the characters of DollFace, Vampblade, and Zombie Tramp. This issue shipped in October, 2017 and was a free give-away at participating comic book retail outlets. Black Betty On an island off the coast of California, a monster hunter named "Black" Betty Walker confronts a mythical creature known as an Enenra. She lights a bonfire to bait the Enenra out of hiding, then uses her mysterious powers of matter absorption to vanquish it. Two days later, and three state over, Betty is in a rural-looking bar. A man named Jeb enters the bar in a panic, talking about how his daughter, Maggie, had been captured by some creature. Black Betty offers to rescue his daughter and kill the monster, but for a price. Jeb accepts her demands and Betty sets off into the woods. She is surprised to run into Jeb's son, Lucas, who is armed with a shotgun and looking to help. Betty prefers working alone, but now she has a frightened gun-wielding kid to deal with. They track the monster down to its lair, which turns out to be a troll. The Troll lumbers out, and Lucas takes off running as it pursues him. Betty finds Maggie inside the cave, who appears to be in reasonably good health. They leave the cave to confront the troll and Betty unloads her shotgun into it, but this seems to have little effect. Appearances * Black Betty, Betty Walker * Jeb * Lucas * Maggie * Mark * Enenra * Troll * Suzie * None * Humans * Enenra * Goats * Trolls * California * Machete * Shotgun * Skeletons * None * Matter absorption * Unique physiology * Bartender * Full moon * Gunshot victims * Island * Monster hunter Danger Doll Squad Appearances * DollFace, Lila Thorsguard * Vampblade, Katie Carva * Zombie Tramp, Janey Belle * Ivan Rodriguez * None * None * Danger Doll Squad * Altered humans * Humans * Ghosts * Glarkians * Zombies * Dimension Zar * Limbo * Black Room * California :* San Diego * Computer * Dolls * Mystic texts * Necronomicon * Vampblades * None * Possession * Computer hacking * Necromagic * Viruses Notes & Trivia * Black Betty Halloween ComicFest redirects to this page. * Dollface was created by Dan Mendoza and Bryan Seaton. Trademark Action Lab Entertainment, Inc., 2016. All rights reserved. * Janey Belle, aka Zombie Tramp, was created by writer/artist Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in the first ''Zombie Tramp'' self-published graphic novel in 2009. Copyright Dan Mendoza and Action Lab Entertainment, Inc., 2015. * Vampblade was created by Jason Martin and Dan Mendoza. She first appeared in a cameo panel in her civilian identity in ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #8 in February, 2015. She made her first full appearance in Vampblade attire in a cliffhanger panel at the end of ''Zombie Tramp'', Volume 3 #9 in March, 2015. * This issue is rated M for Mature. Stories contain adult content including strong language. * "Meet Black Betty: Chapter One" is reprinted in ''Black Betty'' #1. * Colorist Rosa Rantila is credited as Rosa "Rosakaz" Rantila in this issue. * The "Danger Doll Squad" preview is reprinted in ''Danger Doll Squad'' #1. No credits are listed in this special. Credits are taken from Danger Doll Squad #1. Recommended Reading See also External Links *